Serial quantitative structural measures are obtained from MRI scans, in a well-characterized HIV-1 seropositive sample, and matched at risk comparing men who participate in the Multicenter AIDS Cohort Study (MACS). Neuropsychiatric clinical features, such as cognitive decline are assessed and related to changes in brain structure.